I'll Always Be With You
by Lys-chan
Summary: A Draco-Hermione-Ron fic. After a tragedy in a Christmas Ball, Hermione feels alone...rnWill a certain blonde Slytherin erase the memories of pain in her heart, and teach her to love anew?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! This is my first Draco/Hermione fic. Don't expect it to be good. I might have some errors so sorry for all those errors you guys!  Dedicated to all the members of the Harry Potter Corner! LOL! 

Shadowyukino

I'll always be there for you…

Prologue

December, Christmas Eve.

A usual tradition of the wizard school Hogwarts is to throw a goodbye Christmas Ball for the Seventh years. As the candles lit and the banquet tables are set, the seventh years enter one by one. Harry, in green and brown robes, came in with Lavander Brown in her sleek blue robes and her hair adorn with a purple bow. Wearin' a grayish robe Neville entered his arm around Padma Patil, who didn't look pleased. Ron with his simple black and red robes entered with a stunningly beautiful Hermione Granger. Ah, yes she is so beautiful, much grander than the night with Viktor Krum during the Yule Ball. Her hair was sleek and glossy in braids and her face was powdered and had simple make-up. She wore a pink rope with golden beads. Seamus and Parvati came next then soon all the Gryffindors were in then comes Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff  finally Slytherin.

Draco wearing a silver robe was with the Slytherin Prefect wearing a purple robe. He avoided his partner's eyes but his stare fell at Hermione. He sighed then went on walking, looking straight ahead. Then after the banquet, the dance began. Hermione twirled around her boyfriend Ron's arms. She felt like a Princess beside her Prince Charming. Ron felt the same way, that's for sure. 

Harry smiled at his two best friends. Hermione and Ron had been together ever since fifth year. Harry encouraged Ron all the way to tell Hermione his true feelings and soon Ron gathered up all his courage. Hermione accepted his proposal and they have been couples for three years.

Yes, those years were so sweet and romantic. Harry and Ginny usually paired them up for dates and meetings. They were always successful. Harry grinned at the memories.

After the ball comes the usual awarding of the Titles. The awards, to be declared by Professor Dumbledore, were and were given to:

_Star of the Night:  **HARRY POTTER!**_

Cheers arose as Harry was crowned the Star of the night. Ron and Hermione hugged Harry with excitement.

Then, Dumbledore announced…

_Jewel of the Night: ** LAVANDER BROWN!**_

Lavender eagerly accepted her award. Some Gryffindors cheered for her.

_Prince of the Night: **DRACO MALFOY!**_

Feeling tired, Draco sleepily claimed his title. There was an uproar within the Slytherins. Pansy hugged him.

_Princess of the Night:** PARVATI PATIL!**_

Parvati was delighted when she was crowned. Padma cheered for her twin.

_Couple of the Night…_

Everyone went silent. After a few seconds, Professor Dumbledore declared:

**RONALD WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER!**

Ron and Hermione held hands as they were crowned. Cheers arouse the balcony near the Great Hall. Harry was delighted. 

Probably this is the best night for the seventh years ever. Until.

Peeves, as usual, was not allowed to attend the ball. Peeves, tired of getting exiled during the balls, decides to play with the seventh years. He sabotaged the ball, causing havoc and panic. One of the tables turned over and is heading straight towards Hermione! 

"Hermione!" Ron pushed Hermione away but as he did, the table gave a huge THUD and Ron lost his balance as he slid down the low balcony and into murky river. 

"RON, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

Hermione cried as Ron vanished. 

This night turned to be the worst in Hermione's life. 

**See ya soon everybody! I'll be working on chapter one soon! Pls. review!**


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Hello again! This is the first chapter. I don't own Harry Potter nor its charcters but I do own thi Draco/Hermione fic. This fic might seem a Ron/Hermione at first but just read on, you'll see.

Shadowyukino

I'll always be with you…

Rating: PG-13

**~_Don't ever fear, for I shall be there_**

**_Under my wings, I will banish your fears_**

**_When everything's just too painful to bear,_**

**_Trust me, I'll always be here for you…waiting…_**

**_I LOVE YOU…_****~**

**HERMIONE'S POV**

My heart was shattered, my soul was torn. I watched as Ron tumbled down the river. 

_Ron…no… this is a dream_

_No, a nightmare_

_It just can't be!_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Christmas Morning

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Or should it be an un-merry Christmas for most of the Gryffindors.

Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Precy and Bill came rushing to Hogwarts. Fred and George were sniffling and crying. Ginny was squealing and sobbing. Harry looked at me but I did not look back. 

_Your eyes…_

_Your dazzling eyes now…_

_Red with hurt…_

_Red with love…_

_Red with sorrow…_

_Take them away from my gaze…_

_They pierce right through me…_

_They just…hurt…_

_My heart… my soul…_

_My everything__…_

"'mione" Harry whispered but I was not willing to hear. I've completely shut myself away from the real world. Away from this earth of pain, sorrow, loneliness.  All I ever wanted, all I ever wished for, was to be with my beloved's arms right now.

_Take me with you…_

_Shield me with your wings…_

_Take the pain away… let it melt away_

_Don't__ le go…_

_Please…_

"Hermione, I know how much you feel but look at it this way. He's off to a better place and future. He's off to a new world. Far beyond ours."

_Ron's leaving me?_

_No! _

_Ron don't leave me! I love you!_

"Hermione?"

"Sorry Harry. You're a great friend."

"Yeah. Let's eat breakfast. I'm hungry."

"OK."

As we headed down the Great Hall, everything seemed so normal. Plates clanging, people singing carols, chatting, giggling. Especially the damn Slytherins.

_Damn them. How could they rejoice?!_

_Why?! Ron's dead!_

_And they're so happy!_

_Damn them to hell!!! Damn them!!! DAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Harry and I positioned ourselves nearby Ginny. Ginny was still crying. Harry held her close. Ginny accepted the comfort and buried her head against the warmth of his chest, of his gentle heart. 

It made me cry.

It made me remember.

It made me weak and devastated.

FLASHBACK

_I rushed to Ron crying. _

_"Why are you crying?" he asked._

_"Oh Ron it's your favorite pin! The sapphire bird pin! Oh God I lost it!"_

_Ron froze for a moment then wrapped his arms round me._

_"I'd rather lose a pin than you. To me you're worth more than a billion of those pins and all the treasures put together. You're the only girl for me, Hermione. I can always buy a new pin but not a girl like you."_

_I gazed at his sympathetic eyes. Those eyes full of love and care._

_He bent down to me then gently he covered my mouth with his. _

_I closed my eyes entering a new world way beyond the real world. _

_As usual, his kiss brought life to the inner fire within me._

_It gave me life._

_It gave me strength_

_But all things must come to an end, he released me._

END OF FLASHBACK


	3. Chapter Two

**Note: **NO, I'M NOT DEAD!

Soooooooooooo sorry this took soooooooooooooo long to put up. Schoolwork and other things had made me soooooooooooooooooo late in putting this up. My sincerest apologies to all the readers. I'll have to admit this is pretty short, but I'm working on it. Hoping for you kind consideration and your comforting reviews, **lys-chan**

**Part 2.b— _Harry's POV_**

****

****

It was foggy outside today…so cold & quiet.

Just like what I am feeling inside my heart.

Ron's dead. I've accepted that fact, but it's so hard to recover from the pain that had hit me not so long ago. Damn it, he's my best friend! My very important and ever first best friend—**_ever_**! And he was only seventeen!

I walked down the hallway to Charms class alone, which was unusual. I would usually be found with Hermione or Dean or other friends. But I think that, much like me, they want to be alone. To recover from the pain because of Ron's death—that was the reason, especially for Hermione, who can't seem to recover from her heartache.

Hermione…

How are you feeling now?

I couldn't bring out courage to ask. Maybe it's because if I do, she'll break down again. All that anguish, suffering…it was too much for me to see what she had been keeping inside, for it reminds me of my own.

I remember the times when I always noted how perfect the Ron-Hermione pairing is. I remember the time when I urged Ron to ask Hermione out when I found out of his feelings for her. I remember the time when Hermione told me her big fifth year secret—her new found love for Ron. I remember the time when the first thought about them being a couple crossed my mind. Flashbacks, painful memories…I don't know how I can still bear with this.

****

**_Flashback…_**

****

I stuffed back all my fifth year books inside the cabinet.

We're back again in the dormitory, thank goodness. I can't think of spending my whole year with the Dursleys, not when I have Hogwarts to turn to for the happiness and companionship that I dearly miss throughout summer.

Then I saw Ron come up to me.

He still looked the same as the Ron I have been with for the first four happy years of my life—tall, gangling, freckled and red haired. Only this time he looked a lot more masculine and grown up compared to his preteen look. Also, he's not as clueless as before, in fact he's nearly catching up with Hermione in their studies.

I hope he can make it through the O.W.L s. I heard they were tough…then again, Fred and George are not exactly reliable sources when it comes to these things. They make it look like it was your Apocalypse in the making. Well, they made the Sorting look like that, but in the end all you have to do is put on the Sorting hat and wait patiently for an answer…

I push those thoughts at the back of my mind as spoke up. "Hey, Ron!"  
Ron smiled at me before dropping his voice. "Hey, uh, Harry…can I ask for advice?"

"Advice?" I echoed. "About what?"

"Well…you see…" Ron fidgeted a bit, trying to find words. "I want to…uh…ask this girl out but…I don't know how to ask…uh…nicely…and…"  
"Finally you asked that!" I said. "Do you know how long I've been expecting you to say those very words at me?"

"You're exaggerating! Don't make it sound like a miracle!"  
"It's true, and Heaven has heard me at last—you've gained courage to ask Hermione out!"

Ron blushed deeply. "You're not answering my question, Harry! AND IT'S NOT HERMIONE!"

I roll my eyes. Whatever. It's as if it's not obvious that Ron has feelings for Hermione and vice-versa. In fact, probably the only people in school who doesn't know about their mutual understanding are Ron and Hermione themselves.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. But here's to answer your question—just tell her what you feel and ask her straight forward. Don't sound so forceful as if you're pressuring her for a 'yes'." I said carefully. "Try to be as soft and sincere, not to mention sweet and handsome, as possible. If all works well, you and Mione will be an item by next year."

Ron seemed to consider this. "Then that must mean dowries and stuff aren't needed."  
"Come on, those were ages ago! The only thing you'll ever need besides a girl's consent to take her out on a date is her parent's permission!"

"Then, wish me luck."  
"I wish you luck, then." I said. "But when are you going to ask her?"  
"On Christmas. And IT'S NOT HERMIONE."

"Yeah, right." I said smugly. "That's why you've been muttering her name in your sleep."

Ron turned frantically at me, red as a tomato. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN—"

"Oh dear, I think we're late for DADA class. **BYE, RON!**" I managed to hold my snickers as I ran ahead, with my red haired best friend behind me.

Sixth Year Christmas—

I gave Ron a beautiful rich red robe with golden star trimmings and silver comets I got for him at Diagon Alley.

Ron was especially ecstatic with the robe. He tried it on several times, looking at the mirror with great awe and admiration.

What Ron gave me for Christmas a sapphire pin in the shape of a dog, which reminded me strongly of Sirius in his dog form.

I really liked that gift. I even mentioned to Ron that I'll wear it everyday.

Ron smiled at me. "You know, when I first saw that pin, it reminded me a whole lot about Snuffles. So I thought, maybe if I thought about that pin as Snuffles, maybe you would too."  
I smiled my thanks. "Gee, thanks, Ron. I didn't know you could be THAT sensible."  
"Whatever you say."

Ah, it also reminded me…

Hermione and Ron are going out for a year now. In fact, today's their anniversary.

"Sooo, Ron," I began, trying to stifle a laugh, "Now that you've been together for a year, where will you spend your anniversary?"

Ron looked up at me. "Uh…I really have no idea. Any suggestions?"  
"How about a romantic evening by Flourish and Blotts."  
"HARRY! I'M SERIOUS!"

"Ok, ok…so maybe that was a little drab." I poked my head and started thinking again. "How about…that place…oh yeah, Hog's Head."  
"No way, it's too packed there. And most of their stuff's not so decent!"

"Fine, what about…" A smile appeared on my face. "OLIVIA'S ORANGE GARDENS!"

Olivia's Orange Gardens Restaurant and Hotel…ah, it opened just this year.

Ron and I had been there once. It's a place draped in pink and orange. All over the garden are orange trees and flowers.

The food they serve there are great—especially that Orange and Mango Float. Ron enjoyed it so much he bought second servings. As for me, I had an Apple Shake and Mango & Choco-crème Sundae (wonder how much calories I took that day? I could've sworn I've gotten a little fatter…).

Ron jumped up his seat. "Yeah, she hasn't been there yet! Wow, I bet Mione'll love it there. Thanks, Harry, you're the best!"

I pointed the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. "Well, you'd better ask her now. She's coming down already."

As soon as I've said that, Ron was already by Hermione's side.

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the smiled in Hermione's face. Obviously, she too loved the idea. After I managed to somehow put up a calm face, I joined my friends to the Great Hall, laughing and having fun. Not even Voldemort can ruin this moment…

_Ah yes, those were the days…and they would've lasted…_

_But Ron, why did you have to go?_

**_End of Flashback…_**

**::TO BE CONTINUED::**

Like what I've said, it IS pretty short. Anyway, that's all for now, hopefully you've enjoyed it. I'll try to struggle through my school work to put up the next chapter.

But for now, I'lll put this poll up:

What would you like for this story to end:

**_A— RON/HERMIONE_**

Or

**_B— DRACO/HERMIONE_**

But either way, this will still end as a tragedy.

Other couple suggestions are welcome, but I might not accept them all. I'm thinking of adding a Cho/Harry/Ginny love triangle to spice things up (of course, I'd still like it to end as a H/G), but what do you think?

Till then, take care!

**Your opinions, your reviews, dear readers, make this story live. With all my thanks, ****Lys******

****

****

****


End file.
